


Conforto demais

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Não estava acostumada a esse nível de conforto, a deixava… desconfortável, se isso fizesse algum sentido.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Sera





	Conforto demais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too much comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824707) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 26 - comfort (conforto).

Não estava acostumada a esse nível de conforto, a deixava… desconfortável, se isso fizesse algum sentido.

Herah estava acostumada com uma vida difícil, e sabia como lidar com coisas difíceis. Dormir em acampamentos, às vezes não ter comida quente por semanas, vestir roupas rasgadas, sujas, ou molhadas. Até quando criança era acostumada com isso, e nunca esperou que as coisas fossem mudar.

O problema com ter aquela coisa na mão, e ter todo mundo dependendo dela, especialmente depois que a nomearam Inquisidora, era que a tratavam como se fosse nobre ou algo assim, e ela estava longe disso. Eles lhe deram um quarto maior do que a casa onde cresceu, e uma cama grande e macia. Nas primeiras noites, nem conseguia dormir ali, era macia demais. Era mais fácil trazer um cobertor para o chão e dormir ali, ao menos isso era familiar. E eles a chamavam de Lady, o que soava errado em seus ouvidos.

Muitas coisas sobre essa situação eram estranhas para ela, e a deixam desconfortável. Era como se estivessem tentando fazer ela agir como uma nobre humana ou alguma coisa, e odiava isso.

Ao menos Sera a entendia. Sera era como ela, não gostava de todo esse excesso de conforto que os humanos pareciam adorar. O quarto de Sera acima da taverna era mais confortável para Herah do que seu próprio quarto, no sentido de que se sentia mais tranquila ali, mesmo se não tivesse tantos confortos, objetivamente falando. Herah podia ver porque Sera gostava de estar ali, e tinha quase inveja por Sera poder ter escolhido seu próprio quarto.

Herah podia ver que Sera também não ficava confortável no quarto de Herah, e era por isso que passavam tanto tempo no te Sera. Era bom, Herah gostava mais assim, não só porque era mais confortável, mas porque ninguém ia lá para perturbar ela. Era bom, ter um lugar onde não precisava ser a Lady Inquisidora, estar com alguém que estava com ela porque gostava dela, não porque ela recebeu um poder místico que ninguém entendia.

Mesmo assim, independente do quarto em que estivessem, sempre estava mais confortável quando estava com Sera.


End file.
